I wish I didn't know
by Lovr not a Fighter
Summary: Derek finds out that Marti has a boyfriend and everyone knows but him. Some mild Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hey i was surfing the web and this just popped into my head so i thought i should write it down and share it with you guys!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own life with derek i only own the plot!**

_**Derek and Casey have been at college for 3 years and have come home for Christmas break.**_

DPOV

I jump out of the car as soon as it's parked and race around to the trunk to get the bags. I am eager to get inside because I have not seen Smarti in a year. I almost forgot that my girlfriend had been in the car with me. She climbs out and shoots a glare in my direction for forgetting her. I drop my bag and walk over to give her a hug hoping she is not angry, because as you know an angry Casey is something to be afraid of. Thankfully she just rolls her eyes and hugs me back. Then she just murmurs go into my ear and gives me a slight push towards the door.

I did not need to be told twice I go sprinting to the door and in my excitement I flung the door open. I was shocked at what I found and dropped my bags. On the couch was _my _Smarti kissing some boy! When she heard me, the guy and her shot apart but it was too late I had seen.

Smarti jumps off the couch yelling "Smerek," and rushes over to give me a hug. I just stand there saying a stiff hello as she flings her arms around me. I was frozen in that position until Casey comes in to save the day. When Casey entered the room her gaze flicked to the boy on the couch to Smarti then to me. I think she knew what was happening right away because she immediately tried to get me out of the room.

"Derek can you please take our bags to your room?" It was a question but judging from the look she shot at me I didn't have a choice.

I gathered the bags I had dropped and started up the stairs. I would have made it all the way up to my room if I had not heard Casey speak. She must have been speaking to the boy because she said. So you must be josh I'm Casey. I froze. Casey already knew him? How could that be I was Marti's favorite if anyone knew about him shouldn't it be me? I trudge back to my room trying to get a hold on myself.

In my head all I do is keep repeating, don't kill him, don't kill him, and don't kill him. Then I remember Casey and the him turns to her. How could she not tell me!? I'm supposed to be her boyfriend! I am pacing back and forth trying to make sense of this mess when I hear a laugh coming from the doorway and turn to see the person standing there.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor Derek." States Casey as she watches me pace.

"Do you want to know what bugs me the most?"

"What?" she asks as she takes a step closer.

"That you would not tell me. I mean don't I have a right to know? You knew his name and it sounded like this was not the first time you two have spoken either!" I rant.

"Derek it was none of your business. Marti just did not want to tell you because she was afraid you would over react like you are doing right now!" Casey said as she tried to get closer to me. I did not want her near me so I kept backing away.

Casey seemed to have guessed what I was doing and how I was feeling because she just got up and walked towards the bags. Casey grabbed her bags and tried to angle her head so I would not see the tears slowly leaking down her face. Her voice cracked as she told me, "Fine be that way! See you tomorrow Derek."

I was fighting a battle with myself debating on whether though go after her or not. I finally just sigh and fall down into my swivel chair to wait out the time 'til morning.

I can't wait until Ed is back I have a lot of things I need done and I sure would be great to have someone else have to do it. I settle down thinking of all the ways I can torture Ed tomorrow.

The next morning (or I should say afternoon) I roll out of bed then head downstairs to search for something edible. As I'm raiding the fridge I hear a knock on the window. I was curious to who it was so I decided to play along and knock back maybe it was Case. After I knocked back a boy flung himself through the window saying hello beautiful as they came in. As soon as they saw me their eyes grew to be as big as saucers. I was startled at first but quickly regained myself. I look at the guy with my eyebrows raised waiting for him to explain what the heck he was doing here. All he was able to do though was stand there staring at me. We stood there for a couple minutes until Smarti came in.

"Josh" she squealed when she saw him. Then she spotted me. Smarti stood there for a second before blurting out, "You won't tell Nora will you?"

I was puzzled "Tell Nora what?"

"I'm kinda not supposed to have a guy in the house. Dad walked in on us last week and threw a fit. If they find out they won't let me see him again!"

"That would not be bad in my opinion" I state simply shooting the Josh kid a look.

* * *

**AN- I do not know if i should keep writing or leave it like this so please reveiw and tell me what you think i should do! **

**Luv ya, Caity-Lyn**

_

* * *

_


	2. Josh translation

**AN- Hey I am going to write another chapter but in this one Josh really speaks so I thought I would prepare you for Josh's odd manner of speaking.**

A translation for those who do not speak Josh

YAF- you're a freak

GA- go away

LYB – love you baby

LGTYR- let's go to your room

DOMT- Derek's on my tail

HMO- help me out

WIC- wish I could

IASGAYRN- I am sooo glaring at you right now

TASH- they are sooo hawt

YAALAB- you are acting like a blonde

HYFB- hope ya feel better

YR- yeah right or you rock

IWAP- I want a pony

YBWTKM- your brother wants to kill me

IICIW- if I could I would

**AN- so that was just to help you with the next chapter which will be up within a couple days! I love reviews they make me feel all tingly inside! LUV YA JUST FOR READING, your uniquely abnormal author **


End file.
